Chance
by sabby56
Summary: By chance they run into each other QuinnxJoe
1. melted shakes

**Sabby56**

**Chapter One: Melted Shakes **

Smalls beads of condensation dripped down the plastic, passing the green slogan until it joined a pool at the base. Reaching over the blonde placed a napkin under her cup, hating the thought of leaving a ring on the wooden surface, even though far worse had been done.

Wind blew in from the ocean front swaying gold hair into her eyes, pushing it back for what felt like the hundredth time, she leant down placing the straw at her lips to take in the cool smooth taste of chocolate and banana. She wasn't much of a coffee person.

"You know by the time you finish that it'll be milk right?"

She smiled across the table to her friend, who was happily munching on a sugar cookie, and nodded. The smoothies at Starbucks were the best, she intended to savor it.

"What's the rush?"

A year of college had finally come to an end, and as summer rolled around Quinn wanted nothing more but to bask in her freedom of grueling schedules, grouchy teachers, and stressful test taking. Having worked and studied harder than she ever had before, she was happy to take things slow for once.

"Oh I don't know…" The darker girl smiled. "It might be the fact that we've been doing the same thing since you got here. Aren't you ready to go exploring? There's so much I want to show you." Coming out here right after graduating, Mercedes called L.A. her home away from home, and loved every single thing about the city. She was the reason Quinn found herself sitting beachfront instead of at home in boring, old Ohio for the summer.

"Someone's moody today."

"Am not."

Quinn smirked, letting it go. "What do you want to do then?"

Mercedes wiped the crumbs left over by her cookie on the ground, before dusting her hands. "I heard about this hot new club that just opened. I say we go."

"Then we'll go." It was as simple as that. Quinn didn't know too much about L.A. only ever-living in two places all her life, besides Mercedes just wanted to show her a good time. She didn't see any harm in that.

"I should've suggested this earlier, huh?"

"You should've." The blonde confirmed, twirling her straw around her previously predicted milky shake. More wind blew in from the beach, sweeping her hair across her eyes. She racked it back, wishing she'd brought a hair tie. She would remember one for next time. "So what do you want to do until then?"

Her friend took a moment before answering, watching as pedestrians walked by on the sidewalk lost in their own world. "Jenny's is having a sale." Jenny's was a small local shop that Mercedes visited frequently whenever she had left over cash. "We could get new outfits for tonight?" She smiled, on the balls of her feet, hoping Quinn would say yes.

Seeing how she was practically almost out of her seat Quinn couldn't say no, besides it had been a while since she bought something nice for herself – or gone out for that matter. "Fine."

Mercedes _eeep_ caused some unwanted stares but made the girl's giggle nonetheless. Their laughter settling some when breathing became harder.

_Ding_

The bell over the door sounded, catching Quinn's attention as it had every time some unknown would walk out.

Her breath caught.

It couldn't be.

He must have felt her stare, because he looked up from his cup straight to her. She wondered briefly if she looked as stunned as he did. She couldn't hear her name leave his lips but she knew he'd said them. She watched his mouth move enough in high school to know.

"Joe."

* * *

"Wh – what are you doing here?" Joe couldn't believe his eyes. Never in a million years did he think he'd see Quinn Fabray again. But here she was in the flesh, still as beautiful as ever.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"University." He said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "I just finished my first semester at UCLA."

Quinn's brow rose, "really that's amazing." He felt his heart flutter when she smiled, and he found himself doing the same. Their eyes met, taking each other in fully for the first time in what felt like forever.

From what he could tell, not much had changed. Quinn's hair was a little longer and lighter, but her skin was still as flawless as porcelain. His hand itched to know, if hers were still as soft as he'd remembered.

_"Ahem."_

Joe blinked, his thoughts momentarily disrupted, to find a familiar face as the source. "Mercedes, hi!" A blush rose to his cheeks, recognizing his former God Squad leader and friend. "I didn't see you there."

"I noticed." She said crossing her arms. He smiled, recalling the sass that eluded from the diva and how much he missed it.

"It's nice to see you to."

Reaching down he wrapped her into a quick hug. "Mhmm." She pouted before standing up. "I'm gonna head to the restroom Q, be ready when I come back?" Quinn nodded, waiting until she was out of earshot, before turning back to Joe.

"So how've you been?" She found herself asking the only thing that came to mind.

"Good," he nodded. "You?"

"Good."

"That's good." _You're an idiot _his conscious screamed.

"So um-"

He nodded. "It wasn't always this awkward between us, was it?"

She smiled, "no – no we use to-"

"Yeah." He finished, knowing exactly what she was thinking. There was once a time when they could just talk, no awkward pauses or filters included, but distance, and lack of communication could damage such a thing.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He knew who it was, without looking and loathed having to leave, especially on a note like this. "I have to go."

"Oh."

Joe could see her smile slip, even though slightly, and regretted it. "But," he reached into the pocket of his jeans, producing a napkin from the establishment and a pen; he set his coffee down and scribbled his number. "I don't know if you still have it." He said, scooting the napkin over, "but give me a call. Maybe we can catch lunch or something?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Definitely."

"Righteous. I look forward to it." Picking up his coffee, he smiled once more as a way of goodbye, before exiting the gate that separated the dining area from the sidewalk.

Quinn waved as she watched him get lost in the sea of people.

"You ready to go girl?" Mercedes reproached the table, hoping the sexual tension between her friends had lessened upon her return. "Where's Joe?"

"He had to go."

**to be continued **


	2. please leave a message

**Sabby56**

**Chapter Two: Please leave a message …**

"Hey, you reached Joe. Sorry I missed your call but leave your name and number, and I'll be sure to get back with you."

_Beep_

Falling back in her chair, Quinn hesitated. What was she going to say? What was there to say? _Hey Joe, how's life? Sorry for not keeping in touch with you, like I promised, but you know, I'm here now. I miss you… _

Maybe not.

At least not right now.

But she had to say something; she couldn't just breathe into his phone for 60 seconds…

Oh crap! She was breathing into his phone, "h –hey … Hi Joe," she coughed, clearing her throat. "This is Quinn. Fabray. Quinn Fabray from high school. Hi. Um, … I just wanted to ring you, because well, you gave me your number and I thought I should…" _shit _"So um, yeah, call me back when you get the chance."

Hanging up, she crossed her arms over her face, berating herself. "Stupid. Stupid. He's going to think you're some type of weird freak."

"You got that right."

The blonde rolled her eyes. This was all Mercedes fault in the first place. After two weeks of successfully avoiding the call, her friend finally pushed her into doing so. Quinn was unprepared, unrehearsed and she simply did not know what she wanted to say. She thought the worst was over when he didn't pick up, but quickly found out that she didn't know what to say to his answering machine either.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Me either," Mercedes added, flipping to another page in the magazine she was reading. "Your eyes are going to get stuck if you keep rolling them at me."

Quinn groaned, slipping from the chair onto the floor. "My life is in shambles."

"No it's not." She flipped another page.

"But it _is!_" Quinn dug the palm of her hands into her eyes, "He's going to think I'm some kind of freak, _I just wanted to ring you because you gave me your number?! _I mean, seriously? Who says that?"

"You do," Mercedes huffed. "Listen, sweetie. Joe knows you, heck at one point he was into you, so I'm sure that message, as terrible as it was, is not going make him think any less of you, or think you're a freaky weirdo for that matter."

Quinn removed her hands, "you think so?"

Making her way into her bedroom, she yelled back, "I know so." She emerged minutes later with her purse in hand, a pair of shades that covered the majority of her face, and her shoes ready to go. "Now get, up we're going out!"

* * *

"Hart, are you with me?"

"Hello, planet earth to Joe."

"Joe."

"Joe!"

Reaching to the back of his head to ease the sting, Joe leant forward in his chair. "Ow- who?"

"Well," The blonde sitting across from him shrugged, "I couldn't find any other way to get you to listen to me."

"So you smack me in the back of the head?"

Lifting his shoulders, Chris feigned innocence. "What else could I do?" He laughed, "What's on your mind buddy? You've been seriously out of it these couple of days."

Honestly. He didn't know. Seeing Quinn shouldn't have been such a big deal. Maybe it was because she hadn't called, but he was used to that. She stopped calling a long time ago.

And besides he was over her.

He was single and he was happy…

His conscious chewed at his thoughts, he was over her. Wasn't he?

His brow furrowed. "Nothing, I'm fine – just had a lot on my mind lately."

"About what?" The blond stretched back in his chair, lifting his arms above his head. "_Dude _we're on summer vacation. In _California_ and you've got a lot on your mind?!" He smirked, watching the view of two girls walk in his line of vision, "you need to get with the program." He tilted his head in their direction. "Sup."

"You know you want me." He called after them.

"See, that right there is what you need to concentrate on," He pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

Joe shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

"No, I'm young and hot, and ready to sow my wild oats." He nodded to more passing ladies. "You should want that to. _You're _the crazy one."

Crossing his arms, Joe considered the truth behind what Chris had to say, to some degree he was right, but … there was still Quinn.

Lucy Quinn Fabray.

The fantasy. That dream he never got to live.

Their run in could not have been coincidence.

Joe was a big believer in fate. And really, what else could it have been? When he was applying to colleges, he opted to go further out, to be as far away from her as possible, so instances like this wouldn't occur, yet it had. It had to be God, trying to tell him something.

"Oh man," Chris sighed, scooting forward in his chair. Lifting his sunglasses, he tilted his head to the right, "hot blonde one o' clock." Joe didn't usually pay much attention to Chris, simply because he thought every girl, no matter the hair color, body shape, ethnic background, or sexuality was hot, but for some reason his head turned.

Speak of the devil.

"Quinn," he stood just as she and Mercedes approached his table. "Hey."

**to be continued**


	3. fondue for two

**Sabby56**

**Chapter Three: Fondue for Two**

"So running into you like that, twice, was strange."

"Yeah." He agreed, stuffing his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "You move all the way across the country, and you end up running into the most unlikely person."

"Weird."

"So weird." Joe cleared his throat nervously, "so um-"

"Can I get you kids started off with something to drink?" The waitress asked, approaching the table. Joe sighed in relief, he didnt handle awkwardness very well.

"Water is fine."

"I'll have lemonade."

"One water, one lemonade coming right up." The waitress scribbled down in her note pad. "I'm Judy by the way, and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

Lifting his menu to his face, Joe looked over the options, but really, he didn't have an appetite. His gut twisted and turned into little knots, sitting across from her, he doubted he'd be able to keep anything down.

"Nervous?"

The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. _She knows me all too well. _"You can tell?"

The blonde sitting across from him, nodded. "You tend to tap your foot when you're nervous." Laughing he looked down, sure enough his foot tapped relentlessly against the dark green rug.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm kind of nervous too."

"That's the thing," placing the menu flat against the table, he looked her square in the eye, "it never used to be like this."

"I know." Running her hand through her hair, she figured she mind as well tell him what was on her mind. "I think it's because I have so much to say."

"Then say it."

"Where do I start?" She asked no one in particular. Joe knew where he wanted to start. Right were they left off, as friends, hopefully, maybe, eventually more. "I'm sorry."

Leaning back in his seat, he crossed his arms. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For breaking our promise, before I went off to school we promised to stay in touch, and you kept up your end of the deal, while I… well you know, I was a lousy friend. And when I'd come home to visit, I was always too busy and-"

"Quinn it's okay."

"No, it's not."

Joe wasn't going to lie. It hurt a lot when she never called back, or replied to his emails, but she was human. He understood that she was growing and changing into a woman. He didn't blame her for wanting to move on with her life. "People change Q. I can't be mad at you for doing something that was bound to happen." He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug.

"Don't say that." Reaching across the table, she reached for his hand. "Joe, I've always thought of you as a great friend, and you deserved, _deserve_ a great friend in return."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I-I would like to start over," she stuttered softly. Quinn could feel her nerves skyrocketing. It was never easy putting yourself out there but as a smile lit Joe's face, she was happy she had.

Tightening his hand in her grip, he said, "I'd like that."Relief washed over her in waves. She couldnt remember a time she'd ever been so happy to be someone's friend before.

"Thank you."

"You kids ready to order?" Judy returned, sitting the water in front of Joe and the lemonade in front of Quinn.

Caught in the moment, Quinn unintentionally neglected the menu. Sensing her hold up, Joe offered an explanation. "Can we have a few more minutes please?"

"Alright sweetie." Judy smiled, "I'll be back in a moment."

Quinn watched as she sashayed away, "she totally likes you."

"What?" Releasing her hand, Joe looked back to where Judy stopped in front of another table, a family of five he presumed, and laughed. "She does not."

Quinn nodded, "are you kidding me? Did you see the way she smiled at you?"

"She was just being friendly."

"I bet." Quinn smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say somebody sounds jealous," a brow lifted, "you jealous Quinn?"

Her mouth gaped open for sometime, before she was finally able to sputter, "Me? Jealous? What would even make you - no ... No why - why would I be jealous, that's insane." She eyed her menu, "hey look, they have fondue." She could feel heat creep onto her face, as he laughed softly.

"Fondue, huh?"

"Fondue," she confirmed.

He drummed his fingers lightly on the table. "Hey," he smiled, ironically. She seemed to know where he was going with this.

"Fondue for two!" Quinn laughed hysterically, as memories of Britney S. Pierce came to the forefront of her mind. No matter how hard he try, Joe couldn't seem to smother the thought of one of his most memorable friends from glee either, which paralleled his laughter even further.

"You kids decide on what you want?" Their laughter stifled some, as Judy reappeared.

"Um...," Joe looked across the table, a silent question on his tongue, when Quinn nodded. "We'll take the fondue please."

**to be continued**


	4. one foot in

**Sabby56**

**Chapter Four: One foot in**

A week flew before his eyes in no time, between working his part time job at the bookstore and spending time with Quinn, the days didn't seem long enough.

"Dude," Chris walked into their shared apartment. "You're actually here?" His tone held a ring of disbelief, Joe didn't blame him, when he was home he spent his time in his room on the phone with Quinn or sleep.

"Sorry man," Joe crossed his arm over the couch, "been busy ya' know."

Chris nodded, plopping himself down in the recliner, dropping the basketball at his feet, he set back. "It's whatever man. I mean," he shrugged. "I think it was probably for the best, if ya' know what_ I_ mean."

Snorting, Joe shook his head in disbelief.

Chris wiggled his brows, "yeah man." His smile grew cheeky. "I got some."

"What poor unfortunate soul fell for you this time?"

"I couldn't tell you if I tried. All I know is I'm at this wild party, ya' know doin' my thang. And the next thing I know I'm in bed with this tight little red head, who is giving me the most amazing blow-"

"Whoa," Joe shook his head, sitting up, "I don't need to hear the dirty details."

The blond shrugged carelessly. "_Anyway_ long story short the cops show up, bust the party … but," his brow lifted and so did his smirk, "lets just say I brought home a parting gift that I used well into the early morning."

"God bless you."

"Yes indeed. God has bless me. She blessed me over and over, and _over _again!"

"I hope you wore protection." Picking up the remote, Joe flicked through the channels, landing on a late night news report. "You did wear protection, didn't you?"

"Oh," Chris nodded the affirmative. "Of course. Little C likes to swing but he doesn't like to swing dangerously."

Wishing he hadn't heard that, Joe turned up the volume.

"So what's been up with you, though? You still seeing that Quinn girl?"

"Yeah, we've been hanging out."

"You any close to eh-" Chris balled his hand into a fist, making a jamming motion, "hitting home with that?"

"Hey," Joe stated, throwing a pillow towards Chris's head. "Don't."

"What I say?"

"Just watch it, alright. Quinn's not that type of girl."

"Even if she was, you still wouldn't know what to do with her," Chris teased, bolting out of his seat as Joe stood.

"I'm serious Chris. Stop."

"Touchy. I get it, I'm sorry," He lifted his arms in surrender, "but you know, as your friend, I can't help but wonder when you're gonna take the plunge."

"And as my friend, you should be supportive of my decisions." Joe reprimanded.

"I am," Chris sat down, placing his elbows at his knees. "Dude all I'm saying , you know, is that I'm only looking out for you. I have your best interest at heart-"

"Then act like it."

"I'm trying. Look when you first came out here, you were so hung up on this girl that you couldn't focus most days. I just don't want to see you like that again." Standing up, Chris patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Just think about that."

Stretching Chris took a quick whiff of himself, "whoa, I smell rank. I'm gonna go take a shower and probably head downtown for some fun, you in?"

Before Joe could open his mouth, Chris agreed him to it. "Cool man, be ready in an hour."

* * *

The past week, Quinn was in complete bliss. No matter how hard she try, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. And she tried, she tried hard but whenever she felt it slip, Joe would show up and make it brighter, as cheesy as it sounded. After agreeing to dinner that one night, spiraled the two into a weeks worth of each others company. From hanging out at the beach, seeing late shows, or just hanging out at his job – the two had sort of became attached at the hip.

She dare not have it any other way.

"Not that I'm not happy for you and Joe's renewed found – well … whatever it is, you to are doing, but will you please pay attention and help me."

Smiling into the pillow, Quinn peeked through her blond bangs, "sorry."

Mercedes turned back to the mirror, her hands at her side as she evaluated herself. "I don't know about this dress."

"What are you talking about," Quinn said from her spot on the bed. "You look beautiful."

The darker girl smiled. "I mean, I know that but don't you think it's a bit much for a date?"

"No."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded. "You are going to knock his socks off tonight. When you show up in this, he's barely going to be able to contain himself. Don't worry."

"Diva."

"Fierce."

Mercedes squeaked. The darker girl breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing her hands down her dress. Ready to take on whatever the night had in store for her. "What about you, you and Joe got something planned for tonight?" She asked, twirling around.

Quinn shrugged, pushing her face further into the pillow. She was sure they did, but he hadn't called yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Speak of the devil.

I loved you for a thousand years floated throughout the bedroom. A ringtone Quinn liked to think she unconsciously chose as Joe's ringtone, but refused to change it nevertheless, no matter how much Mercedes continued to tease her.

"Hi Joe."

* * *

"Mercedes wanted me to tell you sorry for not being able to make it. But she's been waiting for this date with Greg for God knows how long and-"

Joe smiled, clasping her hand in his. "-Hey it's fine." They were past the bouncer when he stopped to take her jacket. "Would you hate me if I said I only invited her out of curtsy?" Quinn smiled, leaning into his shoulder. "I really just wanted to see you tonight."

"But we've seen each other for the past six nights."

He shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?"

Shaking her head, she allowed him to pull her further into the club, stopping at the balcony that overlooked the entire spot. "Chris should be around here somewhere." He said into her ear, hoping she could hear him over the music.

"Come on," Moving to the stairs, they found themselves on the first floor walking on the glass tiles, the strobe lights underneath, doing its job in creating the black light effect on the entire place. He held her hand a bit tighter as he maneuvered them through the crowd until he could see the bar on the other side. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No I'm fine." She said, looking around the place, at all the people and the flashing lights.

"What do you think? This was one of the first places Chris brought me when I met him. It's kind of been our go to spot when we have nothing to do on Saturday nights."

Nodding, she leaned into him. "You come here a lot then?"

He caught himself laughing, at the quirked brow, high school Quinn resurfacing, if only briefly. Somethings just didn't change, no matter how old you got. "Yeah, they play really good music. Plus," he smirked, "there's always a bunch of pretty girls at the ready."

Since moving out to California , Joe was determined to shed his choir boy goody two shoes persona and live a little. He was still a big believer and a follower of God, he still went to Church every Sunday morning but learned that there was no harm in going out and being young every once in a while.

"Yeah?" She asked to his confirming nod. "Do you see anybody you want to dance with right now?"

"I see you."

**to be continued**


	5. free falling

**Sabby56**

**Chapter Five: Free falling**

"Come on don't be a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss," she interjected. Looking up at the sky scrapping coaster, Mercedes gulped. Fear of heights did not make you a wuss, she told herself again. It was a common fear among people.

Besides she only agreed to this **stupid** outing on the terms that she wouldn't have to ride.

"You so are." The blonde teased, brushing her shoulder, "but its okay. You can hold my hand."

"I don't want to hold your hand."

Lifting his arms, Chris took a step back, "testy, I see. It's fine, I guess I'll have to go at this one alone." Not that it mattered, he knew that she'd object but it never hurt to try. Walking ahead, he stopped behind a group of teenagers, when he felt her presence beside him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to with the sly smirk he knew was sneaking onto his face. A smirk that was met with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm only doing this because Quinn ditched me to be with Joe, and I rather not stand out in the heat for an hour waiting on you to ride this thing."

"Whatever you say sweets."

"Don't call me that."

"Got it Toots."

* * *

"Win a prize for the lady?" Another carny asked, as Joe walked by with Quinn on his arm.

He stopped for a moment before she was pulling him along again. "No thank you," she called back to the man dressed in stripes." She gave Joe a pointed look, "I've got enough to last me for a while."

A blush colored his tan cheeks. "So I went a little over board."

"A little -? Joe, what am I going to do with ten stuffed animals?"

He shrugged, "keep them as precious keepsakes."

"I'll keep one, but really Joe while I appreciate the gesture - I can't keep all of these. I don't even know how I would get all those back to Connecticut."

Silence fell over the two. This would be the first mention, since finding each other, that she wouldn't stay for long. Already a month had come and gone, only a few weeks left."

Joe, he didn't want her to go but new it was a far stretched idea that she would stay. I mean he was only one guy - he couldn't really offer her anything whereas Yale... it was her future and it would lead her on to great things like friends, a career a family ...

"I guess that makes sense."

Quinn tugged at his arm, bringing him in closer, the late evening breeze getting to her. "Oh," Joe shoved his jacket off, placing it over her shoulders. Quinn bundled further into the jean material, relishing in the smell of him. A scent between pine, his detergent with an underlying scent that was undoubtedly Joe Hart.

"There you two are!" A yell reached from over the crowd. Mercedes pushed her way through, Chris hot on her heels to reach the friends they'd come with.

"Hey man," Chris pumped knuckles with Joe, "Quinn." He acknowledged curtly.

"Not to be the sour patch of the group," Mercedes intervened. "But is everybody ready to go?" She started walking towards the exit before anyone could answer, mumbling something about grease and puking.

"... I guess that means it's time to go."

* * *

"I had a really good time suga." Chris leaned in, his arms trapping Mercedes in between them.

Shoving him aside, she pushed open her apartment door. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Nope. Toots and sweetie yes. But never suga, suga." Chris winked, stepping away from the door. On the walk down the steps he passed Joe and Quinn walking up. He pointed over his shoulder, "she soooo wants me. Night Quinn," he waved. "I'll be in the car J."

"That boy is delusional if he thinks- I would ever even consider-"

"We get it," Quinn said, trying to get her friend into the apartment, "now go away. I'll be inside in a minute."

"But I-" Quinn cut her off discreetly gesturing over her shoulder, where Joe stood.

"_Oh" _Quinn nodded. "Sorry, I'll just be going now." The scowl disappeared off Mercedes face, to be replaced by a huge smile. "G'night Joe."

He gave a small wave.

"Good luck," she whispered, before slamming the door in the blonde's face. Quinn turned, a blush reaching her cheeks. "I'm sorry that she's so-" she trailed off with a light laugh, Joe joined in.

"No. I mean I remember all the feisty fierceness that came with Mercedes Jones, from high school." He left off with a shrug. "I really should apologize for Chis though, somethings wrong with that kid."

She waved him off, "it seems such a long time ago though right?" Quinn crossed her arms walking over to the rail, leaning against it. Joe joined her.

" What high school, yes it does. Sometimes anyway."

_Especially when I think about all the things I left unsaid... _

"What?" Quinn could feel the blush redden as Joe stared at her.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Um - It's pretty late, I should probably go," he tilted his head to where his parked car set, "Chris is waiting..."

"Of course." She stood off the rail. They moved closer to her door. "I had a really good time tonight Joe."

"Me too."

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Quinn moved in slowly at first, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading, once he wrapped his longer ones around her waist, squeezing her just a little tighter. "Good night Joe." Her lips brushed his cheek in a soft kiss. She pulled back slowly, and he could feel his heart beat speed up.

_All the things I never got a chance to do ..._

His lips met hers, in a light kiss, just enough for him to feel their softness and taste the faint hint of strawberries.

"Good night Quinn."

**to be continued**


End file.
